


It's just chaos in the Kingdom

by KingCheese



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: As the writer I am the true villain, But it wasn't like he had much from the START, Dream questions his sanity, Gen, Gordon Ramsay??, Hopefully you like this and I'm not wasting my time, I shouldn’t be allowed to write, It looks like everything is ok AND THEN BOOM CHAOS AND ANGST, Just chaos in the kingdom baby, Magic exists because I said so, Sap is bitch who can cook, Skeppy and Bad are living that cottage core life, Techno is a strong but still, There's more people but like that takes a lot of work to put them all in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCheese/pseuds/KingCheese
Summary: Dream's an assassin for King Techno. The blond is known through the land for how no one has caught him yet, wearing a white mask for no one to recognize his face anywhere. But besides his gory job, Dream hangs out with his two best friends; Sapnap and George. The two are one of the greatest knights in the kingdom and live to serve the king. But things might seem serious; their kingdom is frankly the most interesting one of the bunch. And it just keeps getting interesting as they meet all sorts of people.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Carder & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. Coming home from work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finishes up his small, bloody mission and goes home after a couple of days. When he gets home Dream questioned why he lives in this stupid kingdom and hasn't murdered his boss because of his nonsense.

Silence filled the air of the small town. Nothing made a sound to disturb the surrounding houses. On the outside everything seemed so peaceful, but the other’s didn’t know what had happened to their fellow neighbor. They didn’t know the blood was staining the wooden floors of the bedroom or how vulnerable they were to let their guard down even for a second.

The one who knew everything was standing just above the body. His white mask and dark green coat colored with bits of red while the iron greaves the male was wearing were stepping in the blood. It didn’t bother him in the slightest, so after doing his assignment the make walked out of the room.

Dream didn’t know how long it would take for another to come into the house asking for the owner, so getting out quickly was his main priority. The assassin walked around the house, looking for possible exits that would be better for him to go through. Fortunately for him, the town has giant trees all around because of a nearby forest.

Therefore, if he could get to the forest the blond could hide better and navigate himself towards home. Dream thanked the gods that it was night so he could track the kingdom with the stars. So the assassin rushed to the back of the wooden house and went out the hallway window.

Now Dream was exposed to others from their backyard. Walking to the forest wasn’t too time consuming, but the assassin didn’t want to risk anyone even seeing a bit of him. He had no time for people thinking they saw someone in the house or running out of it.

The male noticed the line of trees on the back of each house. Dream would be able to blend in with the leaves with his dark green coat better. He rushed towards the tree and climbed up without making a sound. It did help that during this time of night most citizens were asleep.

Reaching the top of the tree, the blond confirmed his theory as no one was on the streets. He couldn’t be too careful though, therefore Dream jumped to each tree with care barely making a noise besides some leaves shaking. But that wouldn’t make others suspicious as that could be made by a random animal.

Once the assassin jumped to a tree close enough to the forest for him to run the rest of the way, he jumped off the tree. Landing perfectly on the green grass, Dream rushed towards the dark forest. He’d always check over his shoulder every couple of seconds making sure that no one was following him or saw him.

Dream could finally feel himself relax with the calmness of the night and how quiet the forest was. Unlike the quietness of the forest, the silence of the household made him keep his guard up constantly. The only noises he could hear were crickets chirping in the night.

As he walked through the forest, using the stars as his map, Dream's legs started to get tired. Maybe it was because Dream didn’t sleep for some nights to figure out the man's whole schedule, or perhaps since he’s been walking through dirt, mud, bits or grass, and a pond accidentally. Debates were going through his head on whether to take camp or just power through it.

But as soon as Dream heard a few rustles from the bushes he knew he should keep going. It didn’t matter if it was an animal or a person, Dream couldn’t let his guard down and was a fool for even considering it. Looking back up at the stars the assassin made his way North.

Dream continued walking for an hour or so until he jumped on top of a white carriage going exactly towards his house. The assassin took out his dagger from his knife holder around his waist and started sharpening it. He thought he might as well since it was going to take a bit to get back home at the current pace the carriage was going at.

At points the blond male would listen into the conversation the people inside the carriage were having. Dream calculated two men were inside and hearing their deep voices, approximately around Dreams age or a bit older. With the voices, the assassin couldn’t pinpoint them to people he knew so he started getting curious on who the two were.

“Next week will be the first time you visit isn’t it?”

“Yes, I have talked to the king before, but only through some letters. He seems alright, but I’m a bit worried.”

“How so?”

“Haven’t you heard? The man has his own assassin, a very good one too. It’s a bit weird considering I’ve been told the king is a good fighter himself.”

“Then we’ll have to make sure nothing goes wrong, wouldn’t want to be next on his little list now would we?” The two laughed and became silent.

Dream didn’t expect anyone coming to “Kingdom” anytime soon. He still hated that stupid name, but it was just bizarre to him anyone would come over. Perhaps his boss was going through a deal or needed resources from another place. He’d have to ask his boss later.

Soon after the small conversation, Dream hopped off the top of the carriage. He saw the Kingdom in sight, perhaps that’s why the two men were talking about it. Nevertheless, the assassin walked down the dirt roads. He reached the familiar city quickly, noticing how the streets were just as empty as the town he came from.

The assassin didn’t bother going all the way to the giant castle that was farther away since his boss would be asleep by this time. So he continued his walk down the empty stone streets. The houses didn’t beam any lights from candles and the town lights were dim at the time so Dream resorted to going on the rooftops to jump across just like the trees.

The blonds house was a bit deep into the city because of his and his roommates jobs that gave the three of them some status. His boss told Dream he could live with him in the castle because of all of his extra rooms, but the assassin politely declined with his sinister smile.

Dream noticed his two story house from where he was standing by the different shades of paint around the roof. The paint was only on the top bricks that barely anyone could see. However, since Dream usually climbed up roofs, he could easily identify the household.

The light brown house was a two story with three bedrooms. The roof paint could identify which top window led to a certain resident. So Dream knew where his room was with the green paint on the brick roof tiles on the right. His window had a little ledge on it for the assassin to grab onto for him to get inside his room.

Quickly jumping on the wooden ledge, Dream opened his windows and slid inside his room. The room was a nice size and very tidy, mostly because Dream was out so much. Dream had minimal furniture; a wooden bed, desk, dresser, closet, and a bookshelf. On the walls were some weapons Dream owned like a bow with arrows, his iron sword, and his own crossbow. He did have more, but Dream wasn’t allowed to bring them home from work.

He waddled to his dresser and pulled out some grey sweats and a white shirt. The male took off his dark green coat, long sleeve green shirt, and black pants to put on his sleepwear. He threw his iron greaves into his closet and put the white mask on the light brown desk. Finally, Dream was ready for bed and as soon as he laid down on his bed he knocked out.

The blond male woke up to the sounds of voices downstairs. He immediately recognized them, as they were his two roommates. So Dream hopped out of bed and changed quickly to catch them for breakfast. The assassin put on a casual long sleeve green shirt, black pants with shoes, and his white smiley mask and went out of his room.

Walking down the stairs, he notices the two talking in the kitchen as his raven haired friend was making pancakes. The other male was sitting at the table drinking something Dream couldn’t tell. Sapnap and George also worked for the king, they’re one of the top knights, so it was a bit odd seeing them at home, not at the castle. Dream quietly sat next to George and wanted to see how long it would take for them to notice.

“You think Techno is going to make us pick up his mess again?” 

“He has servants to pick up his ‘battle’ with Squid. Also if he does make us help I’m going to send in Tommy as a replacement,” George chuckled at his roommate.

“Tommy is going to try and fight him though like he’s been trying the whole time Dream’s been gone.”

“Why is Tommy always fighting dumb battles when I’m not here?” George choked on his drink and fell out of his seat.

“DREAM?”

Sap threw his spatula at the blond man, which hit him since Dream was looking at George on the floor, “HEY!”

“Dream when did you come back?” George fixed his glasses and got up from the wooden floor.

“He came back last night from his window like usual,” Both men looked at Sap with a confused face.

“We’ve been living together for years, I can tell when my friend is back from his trip. Also I heard you taking off your metal boots, and I was up fixing my room. Also George is an idiot.”

Dream rolled his eyes, “Anyways, what are you two talking about? What did Techno do when I was gone?”

The two knights looked at each other and back at their friend, “Nothing.”

“Well obviously something is up, I heard you _idiots_.”

“It’s nothing to be worried about, on a totally unrelated note you should stay here and take the day off! Sap and I could tell him that you’re here and did the job! Besides he was going to give you a break anyways after this job,” George rushed through his words which made Dream more suspicious.

“Yeah, but I’d rather just tell him myself before he gets mad at me I haven’t come back. Also he might think you guys are lying so I’ll come with you guys!”

George started frantically waving his hands, “No Dream it’s really ok!” 

Sap put the last pancake on the blue glass plate, “Look I made pancakes so we’ll argue when we finish eating. And if you start throwing my food around, THAT I SPENT TIME ON, then I will ground both of you.”

“You’re not our mom Sap you dumba-“

“I said what I said Dream.” Sap grabbed the stack of pancakes and put them on the table his friends were sitting at. He also grabbed some extra plates for everyone.

“Ok, so since we’re not ‘arguing’ can you tell me what fights Tommy has been in?”

“Depends on the day since he’s been trying to start a lot of fights for a lot of dumb reasons.”

The three laughed and got their food. Dream talked a bit about his small adventure to the town he was in as the two ate in silence. They didn’t comment on anything since they were used to Dreams explanations of his journeys. Once they all finished, Sap cleaned up the place then dragged him and George upstairs.

Dream assumed they were going to change from their nightwear. But then he heard some shouting and definitely knew what they were talking about. So instead of focusing on his weird roommates, Dream took one of the kitchen knives and started flipping it.

The two knights came back downstairs dressed for the day, with worried expressions on their faces. Sap wore his long sleeve white shirt with his black vest and white headband while George wore a blue shirt, black pants, and his boots. The knights walked over to their knife flipping friend and waited for his response.

“So you guys ready to go?”

“Yeah let’s get it over with, also I don’t want a certain king to be on my ass for being late,” Sap sighed as the three walked out of their house and headed to his castle.

The walk to work was a bit awkward as the two kept exchanging side glances to the other, which annoyed Dream ever so slightly. He didn’t even care about what dumb mess the king got himself into, what he did care about was his friends being weird, at least weirder then they usually are.

George tried to start a small conversation so it wasn’t as awkward as they went through the palace gates, but he bumped into another person. They all said sorry to each other, but then realized who they were.

The tall blond looked at the assassin, “Dream you didn’t die?”

“ _Nice to see you too Tommy_.”

“I thought that you’d take a bit longer to come back,” Tubbo pipped in.

“Yeah well I got bored quickly so I finished my job earlier. Also a certain king told me I could take a break if I finished this job.”

Tommy whispered in his friend's ear, “See even Techno thought he was going to die so he didn’t have to give him time off.”

Sap rolled his eyes, “ _Look_ we’re going to check up on the King really quickly, don’t start fights so early in the morning again.”

The teen flipped him off, “You just won that bet because of luck!”

“Yeah well I hope to see my twenty gold coins soon,” He chucked as Tommy got dragged away from them by Tubbo.

Dream turned to his friend, “What bet did you two make?”

Sap shrugged, “I’ll tell you later, but for now you have a King to stab.”

“SAP!” George screeched.

“Hey, he was going to see anyway! So I’ve accepted his fate, you should too my dear George.”

Dream rolled his eyes as they went up the marble stairs and opened the giant doors, “You guys are taking this way out of proportion. I doubt he did something bad in the few days I was gone-“

The assassin stopped in his tracks as he saw the floor with a bunch of potatoes. They were all scattered around the floor where the servants were putting them in baskets as if they were harvesting them. Dream just stared at the floor, not comprehending how they got there in the first place.

He didn’t stop his gaze even when Sap started to burst out laughing at his reaction or George speeding through his words trying to explain. The only thing that broke his focus was a door kicking opening. The three looked up the stairs inside the castle to see a pink haired figure that saw the three. Dream immediately knew who it was, not just because of his cotton candy hair or his matching pig ears, but of the burnt mark on his left cheek. He went over the handle of the stairs and slid down them to reach the three faster, somehow not stepping on a single potato.

The pink haired man smiled at the three, “Dream you’re here! That means you finished your job, and also means you can help my servants pick up the place.”

“… _what did you do_?”

“Hm? Oh I just got into a small fight with an acquaintance of mine.” Techno waved him off and fixed his crown.

“Small fight?” Dream didn’t dare look at his boss.

“Yes well I guess you could call it a bit of a bigger fight, but that’s not a problem anymore since I won in the end!” He gave out a laugh of victory and looked back at Dream.

“Anyways let’s talk about your trip as we clean up the place,” Techno said as he took off his red robe and gave it to one of the servants to hang in his room.

Dream pulled out one of his daggers, “What are you going to do with that? Are you going to stab them instead of picking them up? It seems a bit excessive.”

“No, it’s for you.” Technos expression changed drastically and he started running up the stairs.

“OOOOOOOH TECHNO! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!”

Sap and George looked at each other then back at the two lunatics running around the castle, “Seems like Dream is really back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see me screaming on Tumblr on the AU @kingteamtm! Come ask questions about the boys if yah want :>


	2. Techno's Potato War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dream threatened his boss, Techno finally tells his assassin what happen with him and a certain friend of his. Turns out this chaos has been happening a lot LONGER then Dream had expected

It took around two hours for Dream and Techno to stop chasing each other. Sap and George were playing Blackjack while the two calmed down and collapsed on the floor next to the knights. Sap put down his cards and looked over at his friend and boss while George whined that Sap won again.

“You two finally done?”

“Yeah shut up and let me play next round,” Dream groaned as he got up from the floor and sat on one of the chairs.

“Actually, that was our last round. George and I have to actually work now, but we’ve been watching over you two,” Sapnap said while grabbing all the cards.

“You bitch you were just sitting here playing cards! You were in no way shape or form watching us.”

“Yeah well our watching still lets us see you two are alive so we'll be off,” The two knights got up from the table and walked away to the training grounds.

Dream mumbled curses under his breath watching his friends walk away from him. Though he couldn’t do it for long, his boss got up from the floor and looked around.

“Well then we’ll just have to go pick up the other potatoes and give them to the chefs ourselves,” Techno said casualty. He rolled up his white sleeves, showing some more burn marks, and walked around the halls looking for scattered potatoes.

The assassin's head slowly turned to the king and walked to him, “Yeah speaking of potatoes...” He gripped the pigs shoulder, “why the hell is there so many here?”

King Techno rolled his eyes, “Didn’t I tell you? I just had a small war with an acquaintance of mine, nothing more nothing less.”

“Oh no no no no, you’re going to have a better explanation then _that_ boss. Because all I know right now is that I can’t leave to do my work without you starting random chaos.”

“Yes, well your job is to travel all around for people isn’t it? A lot can happen in just a few days.”

“ _I can tell._ ”

The conversation stopped there, but the king could tell the glares he was getting from the blond. He decided to ignore them and keep cleaning up the halls filled with rows of potatoes, which started to get back to normal. Servants walked around them, sweeping, dusting, or taking the potatoes from Techno’s hands, so the silence of the two was starting to get unbearable. The king suspected it was one of Dreams' techniques for him to talk as he hated awkward silence, and the worst part was that it was working.

“So...how was your miss-”

“Techno, tell me you bitch or else you’re gonna need a new assassin.”

The pink haired male groaned loudly in annoyance, “Fine, but just because I don’t have any back up people for you like I do for my servants.”

Techno snapped his fingers. Three servants showed up with two chairs and a table; immediately leaving once all three were closed and put down. The two males sat down on the white chairs; Dream crossing his arms and legs while Techno sat up straight.

“Ok so who was this ‘acquaintance’ that you started a fight with anyways?”

“Hm? Oh, that’s just Squid. He’s a lord from another kingdom. We met when I was traveling over there.”

“Squid? That’s a weird name.”

“Tell me about it. The guy’s half squid too, so that was really something.”

“Half squid? Like you’re half pig?”

“Yeah, but he had more distinguishing features then myself.”

“How so?”

“Let me get the story and see what I mean.”

Techno clapped his hands twice and two servants showed up with tea for the males. They poured the hot drink in both tea cups and left without saying a word. The king grabbed his and took a sip of it.

“Hm, not the best, but it’ll do.” Dream rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, I was visiting a nearby kingdom for a small business deal with a different lord. Squid just so happened to be there and we started talking. I would say we instantly became friends!” Techno smiled remembering a fond memory.

_“I don’t know many half breeds as us, but Jesus you gotta be the most annoying one I met.” Techno scowled._

_“Oh that’s not true.”_

_“Really now?”_

_“I mean you have to live with yourself. I bet that gets exhausting after a while.”_

_“You little-“ Techno pulled out his sword and started chasing Squid around the mansion._

“Well I’m glad that you’re making new friends, but that doesn’t explain much about your stupid war.” Dream said, breaking Techno out of his little memory.

“Oh! Well about that…”

_Techno got out of his carriage and looked up at the beautiful stone mansion. He sighed and walked up the steps to go inside. Techno hated going to other places outside his kingdom, he thought it was a waste of time since they could always go to him. But nevertheless, Techno went inside to see the gorgeous interior of the building. A butler standing next to the giant doors took the king's coat and led him to the lord's office._

_The walk too said office was silent, besides some servants passing the two welcoming the king. He just nodded at them and looked around the halls, trying to find anything about this lord before he spoke with him. There wasn’t much, but the lord had several paintings decorating the halls; Techno assumed they were of the lord himself and sometimes of a girl._

_Sounds of the door opening made Techno focus on the task again. The two walked inside to not see the lord, but in fact a strange male. He looked at Techno in confusion, like he also wasn’t expecting the other to be there. The strangest thing the king found about the other was that he was like him, part animal. His skin was sea blue and his hair were dark blue tentacles. Definitely had more animal characteristics then Techno, but it was still interesting to see. Squid's outfit also indicated he was a lord; long black coat and pants, dress shoes, a golden necklace, and an identical white shirt as Technos._

_“Didn’t think another person would be here, especially one of my kind. Nice to meet you. I'm Squid, Squid Kidd.” The male put out his hand for the other to shake._

_"Same. I’m Techno.”_

_“Techno? As in King Techno? What are you doing all the way over here?”_

_“Have some business with the guy that lives here, just like you I’m assuming.”_

_Squid nodded. The conversation ended as they had nothing else to say, which flooded the room with awkward silence. Techno looked over to ask the butler on how it would take for the lord to arrive, but he was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and sat down on one of the chairs; he hated waiting, but he knew that he would have to be patient. So he looked around the room to try to entertain himself._

_The room was pretty basic, a wooden desk in the middle with a blue rug under it, two chairs on the side where they were sitting, bookshelves behind the desk chair, and more paintings of two people hanging on the walls. The walls were painted white while the flooring was light brown wood. It definitely wasn’t the best looking office the king has been into, but it was still nice._

_Suddenly, the wooden door opened for two familiar people to walk in. Techno’s eyes immediately went to the paintings on the walls and back to the figures that just walked inside the room, it was them. The shorter figure was a girl with mute blonde hair and foggy blue eyes. Her dress’s fabric was a solid grey besides the middle of a lighter grey with small white patterns on them, the borders of both colors were divided by a light yellow lace._

_The other was a taller male, not as tall as Techno but was taller than the other two, who had dark brown hair with even darker eyes. Like the girl he wore a mask, but it was a blue one for the top half of his face. Techno stared at his red nose, but suspected he might be sick. The lords outfit was a brown long sleeve buttoned up shirt, the buttons being gold diamonds, black silk pants, and dark brown boots._

_He started using his hands to make symbols, which neither Squid or Techno understood. Thankfully, the girl spoke on his behalf, “Thank you for coming, my name is Alyssa and this is Callahan. We know that you’re both here for bone meal.”_

_“You farm?” Squid turned to his right to the king._

_“Potatoes.”_

_“Huh, didn’t think I’d meet a half breed AND a potato farmer in one day.”_

_“Yes well I guess we aren’t that rare.” Squid chuckled and turned his attention back to the lord._

_Alyssa saw Callahan's hand movements for a few seconds then looked at the two, “The crates will be put onto your carriages soon. Both of you bought the same amount so there will be no mistakes doing this.”_

_“Is it possible to see the bone meal before you put it on? Just want to make sure I’m not getting scammed here.” Callahan nodded and clapped his hands._

_The butler from before came into the room with a silver plate. On the plate the two saw a glass bottle containing a white substance, bone meal._

_"It’s made out of fresh bones from skeletons we’ve collected. So it should immediately work when applied to your crops.”_

_“Alright, I’ll pay you two before I leave.” She bowed and turned to Squid with a soft smile._

_“It is an honor to provide to one of the largest potato farmers on this side of the country. Callahan was so excited when we received an order from you.”_

_“Well I’m glad I found you two so quickly then. Farming has been going a bit slowly so having this will really help me out.” The blue haired male winked at Alyssa, making Callahan roll his eyes._

_Techno was confused to say the least. He’s never heard of Squid before today, but apparently he was well known and the number one potato farmer. This wouldn’t have bothered him that much if he wasn’t such a big farmer, but he was. Techno loved farming when he had the time and was also super competitive. Those two things did not mix well after hearing that Squid was better than him at farming of all things._

_“You’re very welcome! We’ll make our servants get those crates to both of your rides right now. If you’d like, our butler can take you to the dining room and you may eat while waiting for all of your items being stored.” The two bowed at Squid and Techno, then left the room._

_The king looked at Squid, “So you’re the top potato farmer? I didn’t think a rich lord like yourself would be so passionate about a vegetable.”_

_“Yeah well, I could say the same thing about you. You’re a king, I doubt potatoes would be your max priority.”_

_“I am a pretty big farmer in my kingdom. Plants in general have always fascinated me, so growing food was only a given.” He shrugged at the shorter male. They exited the room and walked down the hall together._

_“Well even though it’s nice to meet a fellow potato enthusiast, you should know I am pretty competitive.”_

_Squid gave Techno a sly smile, “Is that so? As luck would have it, so am I.”_

_“Seems as we’re getting more similar by the second.”_

_“Yes, but a difference is that I’m a better farmer then you, your_ majesty _.”_

_“Is that so? Then what about a bet?”_

_“What kind of bet?”_

_“The man who farms the most potatoes at the end of the year is the best farmer.”_

_“Be prepared to get beaten by a squid.”_

_“We’ll see. We both have bone meal so it’ll be interesting to see how things play out.”_

_The two gave sinister smiles and shook hands, sealing their farming bet. After that interaction the two went their separate ways and started farming potatoes. The race had begun and the stakes were already high as the two had hundreds of the vegetable after a few days._

_Techno and Squid would meet up twice every month to see their progress and to hopefully flex on the other. Squid found an open field the two could be unbothered and discuss their potato count. The pink haired male cut off the land to mark it as their territory so no peasants could bother them. Squid thought it was a bit excessive as the king also added a bulletin board to put their number count and a seating area for the two of them._

_“Wow guess being a king kinda backfires. You can’t farm as many potatoes because of your actual responsibilities, bummer.” Squid looked over to Techno as they updated their numbers._

_“I do have servants to farm for me. They’re not the best, but at least I’m still farming while serving my kingdom.”_

_“Doesn’t mean much when you’re thousands of potatoes behind me pig.”_

_“There are still many months left, Squid. Wouldn’t want to act cocky now then lose it all later.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_The next week Squid added a rule on not sabotaging each other's potato farm. He screamed at the pig for an hour when he learned that Techno somehow acquired a poison potion and threw it on Squids produce. Then the next week Techno added a rule of no arson because of the half breed burning down half of his farm and then calling him a ‘roasted pig’._

_Months passed and the amount of potatoes grew and grew. Sometimes the two had so many potatoes it overflew their storage. Techno gave away potatoes into town after he’d count them, and he knew that it was a lot of potatoes when his top knight, Sapnap, complained about having to eat a different version of a potato every night. But it still wasn’t enough. Techno was still behind by a few thousand and time was running out._

_Techno started having less sleep each day to farm potatoes. As long as he still had bone meal, then his crops would grow fast and be thrown into the pile. The king would drink coffee as if his life depended on it, which it DID. His friend Wilbur, a Noble, had to get involved with helping with farming and making a schedule for Techno to follow so he could lead, farm, and rest at the same time._

_And finally, when that fateful day came the two men came onto the open field, papers in hand. To say Techno was nervous about the results was an understatement. His whole pride as a farmer was on the line, and he couldn’t bear to lose it. He looked Squid in the eye and took a deep breath._

_“This is it, isn’t it?”_

_“After all these months, it’s finally over.”_

_“You ready to lose, King Pig?” The insult had no weight to it._

_“Ready as I'll ever be, Squid bitch.”_

_The two walked up to the bulletin board and stuck their final scores onto it._

_Techno: 2, 846, 319_ _Squid: 2, 685, 918_

_The blue haired male sighed. “Seems like you beat me old man.”_

_“I’m like two years older then you idiot.”_

_Squid laughed at his straight forward response, “Yeah I know, but you’ll forever be two years older then me.”_

_“Then it was my two years that gave me an advantage of farming you toddler.”_

_“God, I’m so glad this war is over.”_

_“Why? So you don’t have to be foiled by the amazing, KING TECHNO!” Techno yelled and started posing in front of Squid to flex. The other gave him no emotions whatsoever as he did this._

_“No, so I can do this.” The pink haired male stopped for a second and looked at the other with a confused face. He opened his mouth to ask, but it was immediately shut with fist. Squid’s fist to be exact._

_“God I wanted to do that for so long, but I didn’t want to add another rule to the war.”_

_Techno wiped his cheek and grinned, “We just ended one war, you really want to start another one?”_

_“Heh, not really a war. More like me being allowed to beat you up.”_

_The two gave each other big grins, murder flashing through their eyes. Squid launched himself towards the other half breed, not caring he didn’t have any weapons besides his fists. Techno didn’t complain either as he was already aiming to punch Squid in the face for a bit of payback._

_It seemed that they spent the rest of their day on that field fighting. But it wasn’t out of hatred or bitterness. It was out of competitive spirit firing them up once again to beat the other. They weren’t sure they would ever have a normal friendship, but for now the one they had was already good enough for them._

“And that’s how I became friends with Squid!” Techno said with as much cheer his monotone voice let him.

“....Techno you should never meet new people.”

“What? I’m a great people person!”

“You literally started a war with a guy you’ve known for less then an _hour_!”

“Well, that’s how it goes sometimes; you meet a guy that’s better at you then something and you beat them and hopefully crush their dreams!”

“Jesus is this why you’ve started to wear girl combat boots?” Techno smiled and placed both of his feet on the table, showing off his black boots.

“Yes, that _and_ the heel gives me a height advantage over you so I’m actually taller now.”

Dream rolled his eyes, “I can’t believe I wasted my time listening to you have a war with a guy over a vegetable.”

“You’ve killed guys for less.”

“ _Touche_.”

“Now let’s get back to work! My servants probably already picked up all the potatoes as I talked, but we still need to go to the kitchen! My chefs have been working with it for months and I’m wondering if they have anything new.”

“Actually, I’d rather check up on my friend's boss.”

Techno rolled his eyes and shooed him away, “Fine fine. Just don’t murder the kids training there.”

“I don’t plan on taking out Tommy, arguing with him? Yes, but that’ll be it your majesty.” Dream bowed to his boss and left the table. He wondered what his friends were doing as he was getting an earful of a potato farming story.

_“Hopefully they’re having more fun then I just did.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Squid and Techno banter idk it's just so chaotic, it's amazing
> 
> You can see me screaming on Tumblr on the AU @kingteamtm! Come ask questions about the boys if yah want :>


	3. Sapnap and George training hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally got out of the conversation with King Techno and went to go see his friends on their training field.

Dream walked down the castle halls. Servants passed him with buckets of water and mops, always going the opposite direction of him. He didn’t even want to know what Techno did in the few seconds he left. The blond was still processing the whole war his boss did, and didn’t want to think on what else that crazed half pig King could do. So he kept walking down until he reached one of the side doors to the outside of the castle.

The door led him exactly where he wanted to go, the knight training grounds. It was an open field for knights, like his friends, to battle each other and use different equipment. Towards the back of the walls there were three tents; a green one for shields, a blue one for targets and dummy stands, and a red one to store different types of weapons. The field was divided into four different sections for the type of training a knight would work on for the day; dueling, shooting, parkour, and other. The ‘other’ part of the field would change dailey on what would be set up there, for today it was wall climbing.

Knights were spread out all over the field. Most of them were wearing casual clothes, while the ones dueling wore their metal armor. Even though there were dozens of knights spewed across the plains, the assassin immediately identified where his friends were. He spotted Sapnap jumping over a wooden wall in parkour, beating George who was only seconds away. Dream walked to the right corner of the field as his friends were finishing up their parkour.

The younger knight finished first and started to brag about it to his elder friend. George rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Sap always got cocky when he beat George at something. When the two noticed their taller friend, the knights gave him a worried smile.

“Soooo how did it go with the boss?” Sapnap asked, wondering if they did something stupid while him and George were here.

“Fine. All I learned was that he’s even crazier than I remember.”

“Yeah, but he’s always been this way. Besides, the place never gets boring then.”

Dream rolled his eyes under his mask, “True, but I want to have some faith that he won’t blow up a city just because he feels like it when I’m out on a mission.”

George chuckled, “Sounds like you’re his babysitter then his worker.”

“Yeah well I get paid either way. And you two babysit those kids all the time so don’t even talk George.”

“Hey! Sapnap takes care of those two more than me! I’m busy handling adults while he takes care of the little shrimps.”

An arrow barely missed George’s cheek. The English man froze when he felt the wind of the arrow hitting one of the parkour pillars behind him. The three turned their attention to two male squires, Tommy and Tubbo. The tall blond held the wooden bow to his side, satisfied with his shot.

“Shut up George, I'm taller than you, you shrimp.”

“I love shrimp!” The hazelnut haired boy said with such joy.

Tommy rolled his eyes at his shorter friend. The two entered the training course two years ago when Sapnap saw something in the both of them and became their main teacher. Just like Sapnap and George, the two squires have been friends for years, even before becoming students of the knight.

The blond knew Sapnap was the kid who became a knight the fastest so always taunts him about how he’ll become a knight in only a year. So he dressed a bit nicer than his teacher, thinking his outfit would somehow intimidate others. But his clothes were just his grey leather gambeson, dark blue pants, and dark grey boots. The teen wasn’t intimidating any knights anytime soon.

Tubbo on the other hand didn’t care too much about trying to beat Sapnap’s record. He was too focused on being an actual knight to worry about that silly thing. The younger male wore more casual clothes than his energetic friend; wearing a faded long sleeve green shirt, brown pants with black leather boots almost reached his knees. His last item of clothing was a black cloak that he bought from a shop in town by two half fox merchants.

“Tubbo you dumbass, he’s calling us shrimp. The small frail sea creature.”

“So? We can just beat him up later! But now I just want seafood.”

“Wait what-“ Sapnap and Dream snickered at George’s small jump.

“Speaking of beating up,” Tommy turns his attention away from his friend and points at Dream, “FIGHT ME OLD MAN!”

“HA! No.”

“Wh...WELL WHY NOT?”

“You’re still a squire. Actually knights can’t even beat me so what makes you think you can Tommy?” Dream smirks at the child.

“Because I’ve already beaten George! Fighting you is the next step to show my dominance around here.”

“First off, George I’m disappointed you got beaten by a literal child. Second, wouldn’t winning against your teacher be the next step? Not the fully trained assassin that just got back from a mission?”

Tubbo side glances Tommy, “He has a point you know-“

“I could easily beat Sapnap, but he’d probably send me to do more squire work then usual. And I’d rather get home to my family earlier than later.”

Sapnap just shrugged at his student, “So you really want to fight me? Then you have to kill a dragon first, bring me its head and I’ll accept your duel.”

Tommys jaw hung out so far he was convinced it could reach the floor. A dragon's head? Dragons haven’t been known to fly around these parts of the world so it would be nearly impossible to find one randomly. The blond would have to travel for months to hopefully get far away for the possibility of finding a random dragon in hibernation.

“You’re insane! There’s no way I’d be able to find a dragon, let alone KILL ONE!” He screamed, not aware of the side glances the older knights had at each other when Dream commented about the dragon.

The assassin smiled, “Well then I guess I’m not going to fight you squire boy.”

“Come on Dream there must be something else!”

“Mmm nope!”

Tubbo grabbed his friend's arm, knowing he would explode at Dream with curses and perhaps launching at the assassin himself. Which is what Tommy started to do. Cursing every word he knows at the other blond, swinging his free left hand around.

“How about this Tommy. If you’re able to just touch Sapnap with your sword in a duel, I’ll fIght you next!”

Tommy crossed his arms, “Why do I have to fight him?”

“Well you said it yourself that Sapnap would be an easy win, so fighting me would be only minutes away! Plus, I don’t think he’ll give you extra work this time.” The blond boy knew Dream winked at the end just to spite him.

“Fine! But just know it’ll be great to see your face, well the lower part of it, when you get beaten by a squire!”

Dream just smiled as the five of them started to walk towards the dueling area. On the way there, Tubbo kept rambling to his best friend about different strategies he might be able to pull off while simultaneously telling him that he’s doomed. Tommy paid no mind to the younger rambles, he was just focusing on how he would beat Dream; if he even gets that far.

Tommy knows he talks big, which got him into this situation in the first place, so he had to make sure it just wasn’t talk. The blond squire knew that Sapnap was a good knight, better than his friend George, and there was a reason he was top of his class and became a knight at only nineteen. So if he had to actually fight him, Tommy had to be tactical about it.

“I’ll be the referee of this fight.” Dream suddenly said to the two.

“Works for me. It’s not like George is ever good at it.”

_“Hey!”_

Sapnap chuckled and walked onto the wooden platform, Tommy going on the right while Sapnap stayed on the left. It was a stone rectangle that only went up about four to five inches off the floor. The slab had scattered cracks from over the years, but it was still usable. The nineteen year old male had the pleasure to create some of them from fights with other knights. There were a few small racks on the right side of the platform with small weapons that they took out from the tents.

“You sure you really want to do this Tommy? Don’t you remember our last wager? I still need those coins you owe me.”

“Like I said before, THAT WAS PURE LUCK! I slipped and you managed to win that fight since my sword slipped out of my hand. But this time will be different as the sky is clear, with NO RAIN CLOUDS TO STOP ME!”

“Alrighty, you chose your own fate. Take out your sword and we’ll get started.” The knight casually said as his friends stood on the grass, watching them.

Tommy pulled out his sword from his scabbard and aimed it at his teacher. The grip of his sword was red with white stripes design, the guard was painted red. The bottom of the grip was a white string that held a small plastic flame that hung from the sword. It wasn’t much, but Sapnap grinned when he saw it. The knight gave it to Tommy when he first started training him, said his old sword was cheap and wouldn’t last long Sapnap gave him his sword.

_“I don’t need no sword from you.” Tommy sneered as Sapnap handed out his._

_“Well you say that now, but when you’re fighting another knight and theirs is made out of a stronger metal than yours and it breaks, you’ll lose. So take the damn sword.”_

_The blond immediately grabbed the sword once it was tossed to him, “I shouldn’t even need a good sword to beat someone. If I’m sword-less I should still be able to take down someone because I’ll be a fucking knight!”_

_The elder laughed. His laughter made the younger’s cheeks brighten. “Now kiddo, I’m not saying you’ll never learn how to do combat without your sword, but you’re barely even a squire. Also all the best knights have cool swords that actually last.”_

_“Alright fine. I’ll use your dumb sword until I find an even cooler one. But what will you use?”_

_The nineteen year old gave him a big smile, “I’ll steal my friend Dreams! He’s off on a mission so I can basically use anything in his room until he gets back!”_

_“You’re so weird…”_

“Alright let’s do this! I’m pretty hungry so let’s finish this quickly Tommy.”

“Right then. Rules are simple; Tommy has to strike his opponent with his sword and he immediately wins. Sapnap doesn’t have any weapons so is basically a big target. If Sapnap kicks Tommy out of the platform, he wins. Are we clear?” Dream turned his head to both fighters.

Once they nodded, the assassin raised his hand to the sky and swiftly swung it down, “START!”

Tommy immediately started rushing towards his opponent. He didn’t want to give Sapnap any breathing room, nor come up with a plan if he just stood there waiting. The blond didn’t notice it, but the raven haired male had a small smile on his face as he ran, sword in hand, towards him.

What he also failed to notice was when Tommy made his first strike, Sapnap already moved out of the way and was behind the blond.

“Boop.” He casually said as he kicked Tommy in the back, hard.

The pain was slow, so each passing second made his back slowly grow more hellish. Sure, during sparring practice he usually gets bruised, but his teacher had never hurt him with such force. His body was stiff, as if he’d been completely turned into stone. But that stone started having cracks in it because Tommy’s legs felt like they were going to give out at any possible moment.

But he still had to win this fight. So, the squire turned around in pain, looking directly at the man who had just injured his back. Sap’s face was soft and his smile was warm, which vastly contrasted that hell kick he just gave. Tommy frowned and charged again, mustering all of the strength he had to just strike one blow on him. But once he was in range of the tan male, Sap immediately moved to the side making Tommy stop himself before he fell off the edge.

“Come on Tommy, use that training we’ve been doing for months! Stand your ground and maneuver around me.” The blond boy only had a second to process what his teacher said before he dodged a strike of his foot.

“Why are you teaching me? We’re supposed to be fighting!” He yelled, both dodging the others' attacks with such speed.

“Well fighting me again is a good time to teach! Now keep guessing where I’m going to hit. Watch your surroundings as well to see if anything can help you as well, getting the upper hand is always key.”

The squire saw every couple of seconds that his teacher would rest his right foot, leaving him completely open. Tommy kept swinging his sword as if he didn’t notice, but once he noticed Sapnap’s leg went back a bit for a rest he went in for the kill.

Unfortunately for the blond, Sap was expecting to get striked in his chest and ducked down where he swept his legs across the stone platform, making Tommy land on his ass. While falling, the squire accidently let go of his sword, letting his teacher grab a hold of his old sword. Sap quickly got back up, pointing the sword slightly above his students neck.

“What did I just say? You have to be focused on what your opponent is doing and think ahead on what they’re going to do. You noticed an opening to attack, but didn’t think if I already knew about it and was ready to counter.” Tommy looked down and started mumbling his words.

“What was that?”

“I said, give me back my SWORD!” Tommy screeched. He kicked his leg upward with enough force to make Sapnap let go of it.

The sword flew in the air, giving the squire an opportunity to grab it back. Quickly getting back on his feet, Tommy jumped in the air and firmly grasped his sword. Once he got back down to the floor, the sword was now aimed back at Sapnap. The raven haired male smiled wide and chuckled.

“Yes Tommy, there you go!” He wasn’t the only one smiling, back at the grass, Dream was smiling at the two under his mask. Tommy was getting better, that was clear enough to everyone watching the duel. But the assassin knew that it wasn’t enough to beat his friend.

“Shut up and let's finish this.” The younger sighed at his teacher.

“Awe, but you were learning so much.” Sap grinned.

The two started going back and forth with their attacks once more. Only seconds have passed and the little group of friends that were watching already knew the results. Tubbo gave a sad smile, but cheered loudly for his best friend.

“Kick his ass Tommy!”

“That’s the plan Tubbo!” Quickly giving a glance to his squire friend, but he immediately regretted it as Sap thought it was a great opportunity to swiftly kick his student in the face.

It was just like before at the beginning at the fight, it was a simple attack but very effective. The blond flew back, and instead of hitting stine like he was preparing for, what Tommy actually landed on was something softer. Tommy’s eyes widened and he looked up just a little due to the pain in his jaw to see his teacher standing on the platform, unfazed.

“Sapnap is the winner! Maybe next time you’ll be able to fight me Tommy.” The assassin lifted his mask a bit to show his face to give the younger boy a smile.

“Yeah yeah, but fuck you Sap! You didn’t have to hit my face that hard you ass.” Tommy semi-yelled, talking seemed to move the pain which already annoyed him to no end.

“Even if I didn’t kick you I still would have won and you would’ve gotten hurt. But if you’d like I can go get something from my friend to help out your face.” Sap jumped off the platform and walked his way to his student.

Tubbo looked at his teacher, questioning his statement, “You have a friend in medicine? I thought you knew basically everyone in the village so shouldn’t Tommy just go to the doctors office?”

“Well that is true, but I do know other people from other places. One of them can help Tommy so his body doesn’t hurt for a week or two.” The raven haired male chuckled awkwardly, hitting both Tommy’s face and back probably wasn’t the best idea.

“Next time we fight I get to get two free shots of you because my entire body aches now!” Tommy screeched. Standing up was hell for him, thankfully Tubbo was willing to help his friend up.

“Sure sure, I’ll be back soon.” The knight reassured. Sap looked over at his two friends and smiled.

“Well, let’s go on the road boys!”

Dream cocked up his eyebrow, “Going where exactly? Last time I checked you didn’t have friends outside of here.”

“I’m hurt Dream, but not surprised. I’ve never introduced them to either of you before so you’ll both meet new people!” He smiled wide, Sap knew that neither of them really met new people outside of the kingdom. When Dream did it was for his job and would be standing in a pool of their blood days later. George hasn’t left the kingdom for he has no reason to, so he just knows people around the kingdom.

“Do I really have to go? Who will watch over Tommy and Tubbo? Or literally any of the knights?” George crossed his arms at his friend.

“Our king has other workers to take care of our stash of knights, and if anything I’ll let Tommy watch them.”

“Tommy is in body pain, how could he watch them?”

_ “With his eyes George.” _

“.....you’re making it harder to want to go with you.”   
  
“Awe you think you have a choice, that’s so cute.” Sap squished his pale friend's cheek, making George debate on where to stab him first.

Dream rolled his eyes. Even though he barely got back home, he didn’t particular mind going on the road again. Mostly because he was going to go with both of his friends, so it was a win in his book. 

“Come on George, I’ll make sure we’ll come back soon just like Sap said.”

“YES! DREAM IS ON MY SIDE, GET  _ FUCKED _ GEORGE.”

George frowned, Dream really had to stop taking Saps side for dumb things like this. He knew that it was always nice to see the younger excited about things, but he made a mental note that if they were going to travel again it was going to be where he wants to go.

“Ugh fine, but just this once.”

Sap smiled wide and grabbed both of his friends' hands and ran out of the training grounds, “THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST TRIP EVER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see me screaming on Tumblr on the AU @kingteamtm! Come ask questions about the boys if yah want :>


	4. On the road to see new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap introduces his best friends to his other friends, leaving the kingdom. Tommy not caring about his aching body, walks around town with Tubbo to see a shady figure walking towards the castle.

Sapnap dragged his friends all the way out of the castle to their home. Dream had to quickly explain to their boss about their small trip the three were going on. Techno didn’t have time to react as Sapnap just yelled ‘Thanks boss!’ and left with his friends. The three rushed down the streets of town to reach their final destination.

“Alright let's get packing boys! I want to get there as soon as possible, not just because of my friends being by friends, but because Hallows Eve is coming pretty soon.”

“Oh yeah, honestly it slipped my mind.” Sapnap gasped at one of his best friends as he kicked open the front door.

“WHAT? HOW? Hallows Eve is such a big deal here, you know this!”

“I know that, but when you have to travel a lot you sometimes forget things besides the task you’re given.” Dream shrugged at him when they started walking up the stairs to their respected bedrooms.

“So how far is your friend's house anyways?” George popped into the conversation.

“Well they live deep in the woods so it’ll take a couple hours to get all the way over there. So I would pack for a two days journey, three if you really want to be cautious.” The assassin and knight looked at their younger friend.

“The woods? Like the enchanted woods? Where people usually steer away from because of all the weird things that go on in there?”

“That would be the one, yes.”

“Why would your friends live all the way over there?” Sap rolled his eyes.

“They have their reasons now, let's get packing.” He shut his door on his friends, ending the conversation.

Dream and George just shrugged at each other and went to their respected rooms. The assassin walked to his closet and pulled out his travel bag. Since he travels for his job, Dream knew the essentials of what to pack. He wanted to be safe so he packed for three days knowing his luck with his friends. The blond also wanted to change out of his outfit into something more casual if he was supposed to be relaxing.

So he took off his armor that was weighing him down. Dream was used to metal weight, but it didn’t mean he liked it. He threw his hood to the basket in a corner next to his dresser. Taking out a clean green long sleeve shirt, black pants, and his dark green face mask covering only the lower half of his face, Dream quickly changed to pack. He threw random clothes into his bag since he didn’t care too much about what he wore but that he just had them.

He put two small daggers in both of his pockets, now satisfied with his packing. Closing the bag, Dream walked out of his room and went downstairs to throw his bag next to the door. But now sitting on the couch not knowing what else to do, Dream's mind wandered to Hallows Eve.

Sure, he knew the importance of it. It was the day where the spirit world and the natural world’s divide was blurred and they were allowed to walk among humans. Because of that, everyone would dress up to blend in with spirits, carving pumpkins to scare them away from their homes, and children would walk around town to ask for soul cakes. How predictions were made for usually the harvests because winter was around the corner.

Techno relied on Hallows Eve to prepare what he had to do to keep his harvest alive during winter. But Dream never cared for it much. Maybe because none of his victims had come for him for revenge yet so he didn’t believe it too much. ‘A bunch of hocus pocus’ he called it once last year to his friends.

“Already ready Dream?” The blond's thoughts were interrupted with his glasses wearing friend and smiled at him from the stairs.

“I just did this like a week ago, so I’m a fast packer.” George rolled his eyes and threw his bag next to Dreams.

“Is it just me or is it kinda weird that we finished packing before Sapnap, and he wanted us to go on this trip?”

“Yeah, I know he usually doesn’t leave the Kingdom because of work, but still.” George shrugged.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, until their door got kicked open again. The two jumped and Dream pulled out his daggers and aimed it towards their door.

“You guys ready?” Sapnap gave them a big smile.

“SAPNAP? You were just in your room, what are you doing outside?”

“I jumped out my window, why?”

The two just stared at their friend, “I-“

“Let’s go!” He didn’t let them finish as he grabbed their bags and waddled back outside.

The two went outside to see that Sapnap threw their bags on the back of a carriage. It wasn’t anything fancy like the gold ones King Techno had. It was made out of dark oak wood and a white horse was pulling it, contrasting it from the carriage.

“I want to get there sooner than later you two!” He yelled as he was already in the carriage.

“Sap, who’s going to direct the horse?” The knight rolled his eyes at his blond friend.

“He already knows where to go, now come on! Let’s get this show on the road before Techno hauls our ass back to the kingdom.”

The two others really couldn’t argue with him, as they had nothing to say. So Dream and George walked inside the carriage and the three started their journey to the forest.

Once they were confirmed to be out of the kingdom, Dream started to think again. He’s been to the woods countless times before, but he always steers away from the enchanted forest. Just by the name alone people are afraid to go into it. People who have gone always claim that they were being watched by something in the darkness. It was also claimed on where witches lived, and if they saw you you would be cursed. The assassin wasn’t very superstitious himself, but even he steered clear of the place.

“So….when did you meet this uh..person?” George started small talk.

“People actually! Both guys, Bad and Skeppy if you want to know their names. Gosh I’ve known them for almost about a year now.”

Dream raised his eyebrow, “You’ve made new friends countless times before, and you’ve never been one to just not talk about them. Last week you talked for thirty minutes how you are now chummy with a waiter from a restaurant you just found.”

“True, but I don’t know it seemed weird to talk about them. Actually kind of surprised that you’ve never seen Bad before though Dream.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Bad is King Technos messenger. He’s a lot of kings messengers actually. The guy pops in once in a while to the castle to give Techno his reports. I figured that you two would have bumped into each other at some point because of your late schedules.”

The blond just shrugged. He’s never seen, hell, heard of this Bad character. Their king probably had no reason to bring attention to his messenger boy, but it would have been nice to know. The assassin could’ve attacked Bad one day without even knowing that he worked at the place. Dream wasn’t sure why, but it seemed odd for him to not know who works for Techno as his personal assassin.

“What about Skeppy?” Dream said with a little edge in his voice.

“Last time I talked to them, Skeppy worked from home. He sells a bunch of different things, like some medicine for Tommy.”

Working from home was a strange thing. People barely did it because it usually never made a profit. So hearing about someone selling from home sounded odd to the two.

“You always seem to meet the strangest people, and I’m the one travelling around the place.”

“I guess I just attract interesting people to me, like a gift.”

George rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah...interesting is one way to put them..”

Sapnap slapped the back of his friend's head, “You better not have that attitude when you meet them. Bad is like the nicest person, ever, and Skeppy is pretty cool himself.”

The rest of the ride was silent, well as silent as it could be. An hour in Sap fell asleep and started snoring. The other two were comfortable in each other's silence. Though there was a lingering dread of their upcoming destination. George looked out the window every other minute to see how close they were from that horrid forrest.

Once fog was slowly coming towards their carriage, they knew they were close. The forest trees were tall as the castle, the grass curled up, and it was dead silent. Animals seemed nonexistent as the fog was low yet thick enough to cover them.

“Geez, how can anyone live here.”

“Unless you’re doing something illegal; I don’t know.” Dream confessed.

“Well that’s not very reassuring now is it.”

“Heh, guess not.”

George looked out the window once more. For some reason there appeared to be more trees than before. The fog seemed to rise an inch or two, but that didn’t be the biggest thing George was worried about. No. The knight felt as if he was being watched. By what, he couldn’t say.

“Uh Dream...do you feel as though you’re being watched?”

The assassin raised his eyebrow, “No, but this place makes it feel like you are. Why what do you see?”

“I….I don’t see anything...”

Dream slowly looked out of George’s window to see a pair of white eyes staring right at them. The eyes came with no body as he could tell, but it didn’t matter as all the blond could see was those bright eyes staring into his soul.

“What….the fuck is THAT.”

* * *

Back in the Kingdom everyone was making preparations for Hallows Eve. Everyone was decorating the town with pumpkins of different shape and sizes with expressions galore. The bakers were selling soul cakes while the children were gathering their costumes to protect themselves from evil spirits.

Tubbo and Tommy were helping decorate around town before tomorrow came. Tommy was allowed to come out of the nursery as long as he didn’t push himself too hard for his injuries to get wrose. The boys loved Hallows Eve like most kids in town, Tommy loved to scare people while Tubbo loved getting sweets so it was hard to keep Tommy in one place. But everyone knew that this holiday was most important to their king, Techno. During Hallows Eve the halfbreed king would ask tellers about what the weather would be like for winter to make preparations for their harvest.

Apparently one of them was supposedly coming over later today so servants in the castle were cleaning up, making sure their guest enjoyed their stay. No one knew who they were, what they looked like, or even their name. Techno told everyone that the teller was a male around the same age as himself. But besides that it’s been silent.

Even though the two were technically on duty, they wore their casual clothes with their swords in their holder. Tubbo wore his long sleeve dark green shirt and black pants matching his black shoes. The other was wearing a white shirt where the sleeves were red, buttons going through the middle. Tommy’s pants were around the same shade as Tubbos, but a little lighter with his black boots. 

The two squires just finished ordering some patches of soul cakes from Karl’s bakery. It did cost a bit much, but Tommy waved it off as Techno is rich. Karl smiled at them and told them their order would be done tomorrow afternoon.

“Thanks Karl, no one makes soul cakes like you do.”

The baker rubbed his neck, “Haha thanks Tubbo. Perks of being one of the only bakers around here.”

“Well thanks Big man. If you can give me the rescet of how much all these desserts are going to cost, and I’ll make sure Techno pays for it.”

“Oh uh. That’s fine, just make sure you pay tomorrow or else I will have to ban you from here-”

“WHAT?!” The two screeched.

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT! YOU’RE THE ONLY BAKERY IN THIS KINGDOM YOU CAN’T BAN US FROM HERE!”

“It’s my store Tommy, and if I’m not getting paid for my hard work I can and will ban the people who are putting my business in the ground.” Karl smiled sweetly, but the two could see the ominous aura around him. The male wrote the price on a piece of paper and gave it to the smaller squire.

“Then well definitely make sure we’ll pay tomorrow when we get those cakes, thanks Karl!” Tubbo nervously said as he pushed himself and his best friend out of the shop.

“Jeez we have to make sure that we pay. I’m not going to get kicked out of that bakery because of your short term memory.”

“You can’t tell me that as if your spelling is better.”

Tubbo rolled his eyes. Walking down the streets the two saw people decorating outside with smiles on their faces. It was nice to have a calming aura around everyone when usually there is more of a serious tone when being in the castle. The two have lived here for all of their lives so most faces were familiar and warm. So seeing a tall lanky figure with a dark blue coat covering their face was walking towards the castle was quite unusual. 

“Hey Tommy...”

“Yeah, I see them. We have to follow them.” Tommy clutched the base of his sword, waiting for the second he needed to pull it out.

The two squires talked about gibberish to each other to seem as if they weren’t following the mysterious person in the cloak. Others noticed them as well, but didn’t say anything and continued working hard. Tommy guessed that this was the said fortune teller coming into town, but he didn’t want to take any chances. Especially since Dream is gone and Techno being so caught up with this holiday, if he isn’t who Tommy thinks he is, something bad could happen.

* * *

“What? What did you see?” George poked his head out of the carriage again to see nothing. “Dream are you sleeping well?”

“I’m not insane George! I see these bright white eyes, they were…..they were staring into my soul…”

“Well you SOUND insane.” The two turned their heads to see a yawning Sapnap.

“Sap! You have to tell us if we’re close. I think we’re gonna need to ask your friend something for Dream.” The assassin flipped off his friend, which made both of them laugh.

The knight looked out the window, “Well you two did pretty good on the journey. We’re almost there! God I haven’t seen them in such a long time I wonder if they changed the old place.”

“Old place? How long have they lived here-“

“And how? Things watch you in here, white eyes apparently, so I’m not sure how anyone could not go insane!”

“Uhhh well I’m not sure how long they’ve lived in this forest, but it has been a couple of years. Also they have each other to keep company so I don’t think they go insane, unless it’s by each other.”

Dream elbows George, “Sounds like us.”

“True. Sapnap always blabs about random crap that makes me want to duel him.”

“Hey! I’m right here you know!” The youngest frowned and crossed his arms.

George rolled his eyes, “Oh god, how could we ever forget. I’m sorry that we forgot you immediately after acknowledging your presence.”

“I’m going to throw you out of this carriage George don’t test me.”

“Sap don’t be making threats and George don’t be a bitch.”

“HEY!”

“Hey we’re here!” Sap jumped out of the carriage window.

“Uh you know the carriage is still moving? And there is a door?”

“Didn’t seem as fun.” The knight grabbed his bag and started walking forward with the horse.

Once the horse made a complete stop, the other two passengers exited the carriage. Their jaws dropped when seeing the household. At first it seemed like a treehouse of some sorts, but very large. The roots of the tree were long and twisted as the trunk went up a couple feet before hitting the dark purple wood of the balcony.

The actual house seemed curved in a way, but they couldn’t tell per say on how the rest of the tree was still growing so leaves and branches were behind the building. The roof was definitely twisted as it leaned to the left and curled up at the end. It reminded George of the grass when entering this strange forest.

Both parts of the house were made out of a dark colored wood. The actual house was a dark purple like the floor of the balcony while the roof was a dark shade of blue. But that was very contrasting with the string of multi colored lanterns that hung around the top of the house.

“Wow…they really are creative with their house.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Sapnap slapped both of them in the back of their heads.

“You guys better be good. I want my best friends to get along with some of my other friends so don’t try to freak them out too much or anything.”

“Well they’re already friends with you so…”

“George if I didn’t jump out I would’ve thrown you out that window.”

“You can throw him out one later, but first let’s meet these people.” Dream said, trying to lighten the mood of murderous Sapnap.

Which did work as he immediately started smiling and used the wooden planks nailed onto the tree to climb up to get to the base of the house. Once all three were on the balcony, Sapnap knocked on the door.

It took a second but the three heard a voice, “No ones uh home.”

“Bad it’s me, your best friend.”

The door immediately opened for a male the same height as Sapnap to tackle him high to the ground.

“SAAAAAP! I DIDN’T THINK I’D SEE YOU UNTIL A WEEK!” The male squished him.

“Yeah well we kind of need to ask Skeppy for a thing to heal our friend, I kinda destroyed him a bit too much during a duel.” The man rolled his eyes and helped his friend up from the ground.

The male saw that two others were next to Sapnap, “Sap! Are these your friends? Awe that’s so cool! I’m Bad, you two must be Dream and George!”

Bad smiled brightly at the two. His hair was chestnut while his eyes were a calming green. Like George, he wore glasses, but they were more squarish rather than round. Dream noticed his canine teeth were sharper then the usual human.

His outfit wasn’t too unusual for living in a forest. Bad has a small red poncho that reached a little below his shoulders. Under it was a grey shirt with one vertical red line on each sleeve. The pants were checkered of grey and red. Lastly was his light brown boots. Dream could tell the pattern of colors that this Bad fellow enjoys.

“Uh yeah…Sapnap told us that you also work for Techno.”

“Oh yes! I work for a couple of kings, Techno being one of them.”

“How long have you worked for him?” Dream tried not to sound annoyed.

Bad didn’t seem to notice at all, “Oh for a few years, I think four? Four or three, I sometimes forget the concept of time.”

Four years? Dream, a talented assassin, didn’t notice this man for four years? He would’ve at least bumped into the guy when he arrives at the kingdom late. Damn it, why didn’t Techno say anything?

“Bad, where’s Skeppy?” Sap cut in, feeling the odd aura with Dream.

“He’s inside working on something for a client. I’ll tell him you’re here, so come inside and you can wait for him.”

The four walked into the small looking household to see that it was actually much bigger inside. The floors and walls were still made out of the dark purple wood from the outside. Next to the door was a little hook that hung a satchel that they assumed was Bads, and a fishing rod. The couch the two owned was a very nice dark brown with two chairs on both sides of it which were placed on the left side of the room. A small table was in front of the couch where a grey rug laid under it.

Portraits hung on the walls of different locations and some of Bad and what Dream assumed was Skeppy. On the right was a small quaint kitchen. Wooden cabinets were on the walls that matched the counters. In the corner the two had an ice box, a stove next to it, which surprised Dream and George on how they got one while living all the way in the forest or how they got the ice daily. Next to it was their sink which was empty. Cups were on the table, it seemed as if the two were sharing a drink before the three arrived.

What surprised the two the most about this household was the spiral stairs at the back of the room that seemed to go both up and down.

“You guys can sit on the couch and get a drink from the icebox if you want. I’ll be back soon, make yourself comfortable.” Bad took off his small red poncho and put it on the kitchen counter before going down the stairs.

Sap immediately walked over to the icebox and pulled out what seemed to be apple juice and poured himself a glass. The other two awkwardly went over to the couch to sit down. George fiddled with his fingers as Dream's leg bounced.

“You guys are too anxious about this, relax jeez.” The youngest sighed as he sat next to Dream.

“Can’t exactly calm down after what I saw over there. How have these people lived here for so long and not been creeped out.”

“Dream, neither of us even saw what you think you did.”

“....I don’t even know what I saw...”

The two knights looked at his friend in concern. But they couldn’t be for long as Bad popped back in the room with someone with him, leaning on the stairs. Dream was right, the man from the portrait was Skeppy. His skin was tan and his dark brown hair was fluffy and a little curly at the ends which complimented his ocean blue eyes. Skeppy’s outfit was quite fancy, Dream wondered how much money the two made for them to have such nice things. His coat was dark blue, having silver buttons both downwards and on his cuffs. The shorts he wore reached just above his knees and was a lighter shade of blue. Dream thought of King Techno once he saw his shoes, black boots with a lot of buckles which reached a little below his knee.

“SAP!”

“SKEPPY!”

The two ran towards each other and tackled each other with hugs, “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE HERE!”

“WELL I AM. I ALSO BROUGHT MY FRIENDS, DREAM AND GEORGE!”

Skeppy let go of the knight and rushed to shake his other visitors hands, “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Skeppy, Bads amazing roommate.”

“Uh it’s nice to meet you too.” Dream awkwardly stated as his arm felt a little limp from Skeppy’s hyper self.

Bad rolled his eyes, “Oh my god Skeppy, calm down. They just arrived, don’t tire them out already, not before we had dinner!”

“I’m not cooking tonight.”

“I know Skeppy, but you’re making dessert.” The tan boy groaned in annoyance.

“So anyways before you start making dinner, Sap, what did you need from me?”

“Just something to help my squires wounds. I kinda beat him a little too much hehe.” Skeppy laughed.

“You were always hella strong-”

“Skeppy, language.” Bad suddenly blurted as he walked to the kitchen and pulled out ingredients from the cabinets.

“Baaaaad that wasn’t even a full curse word let me live.”

The two looked at the roommates in confusion as Sapnap just laughed at Skeppy, “If Skeppy isn’t allowed to eat I want his plate!”

“THAT’S _NOT_ FAIR! BAD LOVES ME TOO MUCH TO STARVE, RIGHT BAD?”

“You’re a muffin head, but no you’re not gonna starve.”

“SEE!”

The boys left Bad to cook. Skeppy motioned them to follow him upstairs. They all went up the spiral stairs, Dream looking down, wondering what was there. Upstairs was very quaint, as the three saw it was a bedroom for the two.

Their beds were on opposite sides of the room. Lanterns hung from the top of the room giving it a calming light. Dressers were placed on the back of the room, both color coordinated; the left being dark blue as the other one was a calming red and in the middle of the two was another door, a closet or bathroom perhaps? Bad’s side was scattered with little nicknacks he kept over the years; a broken sword, plush dog and duck next to each other, some worn out gloves, a jar full of yellow flowers, and other small things. On his dresser there were letters stacked into different piles, all addressed to different king's, Dream has only heard about.

Skeppy’s side was surprisingly more neat, with barely anything on his side besides a few small things, but nothing too crazy. Small drawings of different animals; mostly ducks, were tapped to his dresser and he had a stack of paper that seemed to be labeled ‘Customers’ with a smiley face next to it.

“So, what kinda medicine do you need? Just pain medication or did you break his rib cage?” The tan man asked when sitting down on his bed.

“Nonono, I only break the bones of my actual knights. He’s just a squire. I don’t doubt he’s already up because he’s stubborn like that-”

George chuckled, “I wonder where he got it from.”

“Shut up, but his muscles are aching because of where I hit him. Hard breathing could be a possibility because of his rib cage, he’s not really used to duels of high standards so if he pushes himself he could lose his breath.”

Skeppy thought for a moment until he snapped his fingers, “I got just what you need.”

Pulling out a suitcase from underneath his bed, Skeppy opened it to show different vials. Scanning each one, he picked up a light purple concoction, “Here, this should help with the pain and he’ll be fine a day later as long as he doesn’t do anything reckless.”

The three looked at each other thinking one thought, ‘Oh boy…’

* * *

“Stop right there!” Tommy assertively said to the figure. It turned around, lowering it’s coat for the two boys to see his face.

The male was a bit tan, wearing a dark blue beanie with patches of dull yellow stars sewed onto it. His clothes were basically rags; grey pants with worn out brown boots. Two pieces of fabric, Tommy couldn’t tell which kind, were tied around his waist as if it was a belt. His dark blue coat covered the rest of his outfit.

“Tommy, Tubbo! It’s nice to see you two.” Something seemed to shine in the males dark brown eyes, which sent a chill down Tommys spine.

“Uh...how do you know our name?”

“I know a lot of things. Kinda my job.” He smiled.

“Well what’s your name, and are you that fortune teller guy that King Techno is waiting for?”

His smile seemed more forced after hearing Techno’s name, “Yup, it is I Quackity the….fortune teller! Me and Techno go a loooong way. Though I’ve been travelling for a while so I’m surprised that your king contacted me. He always seems to surprise me...”

The two squires put their swords back into their holds, “Well uh, I guess King Techno would be happy to see you.”

“That would make one of us.” The teller mumbled.

But immediately changed his face back into a bright smile, “We should be heading to the castle, I haven’t seen it in a few years, I wonder if Techno actually changed anything or he’s still delaying that.”

“Heh, I mean he does have a ton of workers so the castle is really nice!” Tubbo commented trying to relieve some of the awkward tension as they walked down the street.

“He does run a successful place. I mean this place is definitely better than other places I’ve traveled to...” Quackity looked around seeing all of the different Hallows Eve decorations.

Tubbo and Tommy exchanged a glance, “So where have you traveled? We’ve never been out of the kingdom before so I wonder how other places are-”

“Quackity, you came.” The teller stiffed at the voice, a small crooked smile placed on his face. Techno smiled wide at the three, his tusks being hard to not notice.

“Of course I couldn't leave my favorite pig hanging. By the way it seems that your tusks finally grew in.” The smaller male teased.

“It also seems as if you haven’t changed after you left all those years ago.”

The tension grew as the two adults smiled at each other. Both squires didn’t know how to handle it. Though it left as quickly as it came as the two laughed and walked inside the gate of the castle.

“Adults are fucking weird.”

“Tell me about it.”

Once all four were inside, Quackity whistled, “Wow Techno the place is looking better then I remember it.”

“I only changed the decor a tad bit, most things are the same from when I was younger.”

“So can I have my room?”

Techno rolled his eyes, “You’ll sleep in the room I give you. My workers have been doing a lot for your arrival so don’t complain about it. I could give you the closet for you to use like last time.”

“You said you’d stop threatening to put me in small quarters!”

“Like you said, things haven’t changed.” Quackity sighed, “Now I have to do something, one of the maids will show you to your room when it’s done.”

As the king walked away Tommy looked over to the teller, “So how do you see the future, cards, reading clouds, breaking bones?”

He slowly turned to Tommy, where the squire boy swore his eyes were glowing, “With my eyes Tommy.”

* * *

“Um so lets say he gets into another fight, how long will it take then?”

“A few more days then usual depending how much he strains his body. My stuff is effective if the boy lets it be.” Skeppy handed the vile to his knight friend.

“Thanks Skeppy, this means a lot.”

“Don’t sweat it, what are friends for? But I can’t always give you free things Sap, I run a very important business.” The male tried to say in a serious voice, though quite frankly failing at doing so.

“Yeah yeah, I got you something this time.” Sap pulled a small pouch from his pocket and tossed it to the jet haired male.

Confused, Skeppy opened it to have a wide grin on his face, “Awe you really are a sap Sap.”

“I know I’m great.” Sapnap ran his fingers through his hair and winked, making everyone laugh.

“Hey you muffin heads, I’m going to steal Skeppy for a second,” Bad seemed to appear out of nowhere and grabbed his roommate's arm, dragging him downstairs.

The three just shrugged at each other, “Hey….what do you give him?”

“Hm? Oh just some crystals, he wanted to use them to help with a new medicine and maybe make something for Bad.”

George raised his eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“If you’re so curious ask the guy yourself, I’m just the deliverer here.”

“I have to ask him about this forest.” Dream said suddenly.

“Are you still thinking about-”

“Of course I am! That just doesn’t happen...you know that magical creature doesn't just show up. Magic isn’t really...accepted around these parts.”

“Duh, everyone knows that Dream. Remember those witch trials because people were scared of them, they’re really idiots.”

“What?” 

“I mean wouldn’t you want magic? It seems like a cool concept in general and people only held those trials because they thought witches would take over so those kings couldn’t be in power anymore.” Sap sighed as he swirled the vial around.

“I guess, but none of us have seen a witch before. Most people think they died out due to those trials….” Dream remembered learning the tales about witches in school, they were always described as horrible, vile people who would curse anyone they see.

Silence filled the air after that last comment from the blond. Luckily, Skeppy had returned to inform the three that dinner was ready, “You’re going to love it! Bad makes the best meals sometimes.” Skeppy gushed as they all walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

“You three came on a good day for cooking.” Bad smiled as he placed plates of food down; meat, fresh bread, mash potatoes, and some stew. Sap and Skeppys mouth watered as both had Bad’s cooking before.

“Now Skeppy, let our guests get the first plate.” He handed a glass plate to Dream and George, smiling at them with such a warmth to it, it reminded both of the sun.

The assassin awkwardly started grabbing different items to put on his plate. He and George got a little bit of everything, not wanting to be rude to the messenger. Once everyone got food on their plates they all sat down on the couches, using the coffee table as a dining table. Skeppy and Sap immediately started eating, making Bad roll his eyes at their impatience.

“Sorry about him.” Bad and Dream said at the same time, laughing once they realized what had just happened.

“Hey! Just eat his cooking and you’ll cry tears of pure joy.” Skeppy chuckled at his friend's banter.

George just shrugged at his blond friend. Dream took a bite of the meat and almost cried. He didn’t even know why, but it seemed to flood him with emotions he hasn’t felt in a long time.

“....what kind of witchcraft is this?” Everyone started laughing at his reaction, Bad feeling a little embarrassed.

“Ahhh you’re acting like Skeppy when I first cooked for him, like a muffin head.”

“I’m not a muffin head! You just don’t know how to accept compliments.”

Bad huffed and finished his meal, “Yeah whatever Skeppy, but you’re making dessert.”

“But Bad...we don’t have any flour-”

“I thought you picked it up from the market!”

“I thought I did! I got everything else, it just never made it home I guess!”

“So the flour just magically disappeared oh sure. I’ll just get some tomorrow you muffin head.”

“Baaad don’t be maaaaad, I’ll cook tomorrow too!”

“Heh Skeppy you should make soul cakes tomorrow.” The two roommates looked at him in confusion.

“Because you know...Hallows Eve?” Their eyes widened.

“That soon? Jeez it seems like time flies by here.” Bad awkwardly laughed.

“You guys don’t celebrate it?”

Skeppy shrugged at George, “Not particularly. I mean sure we would carve pumpkins to ward off bad spirits, but nothing that festive. Kinda hard to be when you live in the woods.”

“Yeah…why do you guys live in the woods?”

“Me and Bad aren’t particularly comfortable living in towns, especially since it’s very crowded. Besides the woods aren't really horrible, besides the inconvenience of going to the market.”

“So there’s nothing else that’s…bad around here?” Dream tried to not comment on how Bad shifted in his seat awkwardly.

“Ah Dream, calm down.” Sap smacked the back of his friend's head, “Sorry, Dreams swears he saw something in the forest.”

“What did you see?” Skeppy asked in a low voice.

“Just these white eyes...they were staring into my soul.” The roommates passed glances at each other.

“I’ve never seen that before, and no animals that live here have glowing eyes. Though maybe Skeppy has something for you to sleep well tonight.”

“As a matter of fact I do! Though you shouldn’t take it until-” Screeches were heard outside making the two smile wide.

“Blueberry, Strawberry!” Bad gushed as he ran to the front of the door to reveal outside were two parrots, one blue one red.

“Oh I didn’t know you two had birds.”

“We recently got them, aren’t they adorable? They fly together through the day to collect little things for us, then come back when it’s their bed time!”

Bad took off the small backpacks that both parrots had while Skeppy took out a small vial from his pant pocket, this time containing a soft blue liquid. Dream just nodded at him, taking off the cork and chugging it down.

“Dreeeeeam, you have to look at these adorable birds!”

The assassin stood up and walked towards his friends, feeling his emotions numbing, “Yeah ok...”

* * *

“That doesn’t help me at all you bitch. Like I have eyes too, but I can’t see the future.” Tommy crosses his arms.

“Imagine being born without special eyes.” Quackity jabbed back.

“Now I can see why Techno doesn’t invite you at all.”

“Hey! In my defense, I was moving around the place.”

A maid walked up to the three, “Sir Quackity, your room is ready.”

“Aw that’s great! Please lead the way.” The teller smiled softly at the worker as he followed her down the halls.

"Huh, I didn’t know he could have a gentle voice.”

“Ew don’t say that Tubbo, the guy’s a dick.” Tubbo rolled his eyes.

“You’re just mad you don’t have eyes that can see the future.”

“Shut….shut up Tubbo. We don’t even know if he can actually see the future.”

“Well King Techno trusts him so shouldn’t we as well?”

Tommy put his arm around his friend's neck, “Oh Tubbo Tubbo Tubbo, never trust adults. They are not trustworthy, I mean have you seen Dream?”

“I guess, but you trust Sapnap.”

“I do not!”

“You say that as if you don’t keep the sword he gave you, you also aren’t as much as a dick to him like you are with George.”

“I just hate George more.”

“Yeah yeah, but if you really want to know how he sees the future then you should just ask him.”

“Uuuuugh, but he already left with that worker.”

“Then we’ll just have to find him some way.”

“Like that’ll be easy, this is a giant castle!”

Tubbo ignored his friend and walked up to a butler who was going towards the kitchen, “Uh excuse me?”

“Yes?”

“Hi, can you show us where Quackity is staying, we have something for him.”

“Of course.” The butler started walking away, leading the two squires to follow him.

Down the halls, they all walked. Sometimes the two really forgot how big the castle was even though they went here every day for practice. Other workers were decorating with candles and streamers.

“I wonder why Techno likes this holiday so much when all he really cares about is the farm life.”

“I try not to question him.”

“He does a lot of weird fucking shit, but he has a pig brain.”

“In here sirs.” The butler knocked on the white bedroom door.

A familiar teller opened the door, “Yes?”

“These two boys wanted to see you.”

Quackity sighed and let the squires into his bedroom. Just as expected it was very fancy. The queen bed laid in the middle of the back wall where two dressers were next to it. A soft white rug was in the center of the whole room on top of the dark spruce flooring. The walls painted a calming blue and for lighting a beautiful chandelier hung from the top.

“What do you two want?”

Tubbo nudged his friend who in return sighed, “I was just wondering how a bitch like you could see the future.”

“I told you already, idiot, with my eyes.”

“That explains NOTHING!”

“There’s not much to it besides that if I want to, I use my eyes to see the future of others.”

“So you can see any future?”

“Kinda, it’s pretty complicated. I don’t know everything about the future.”

“But you’re a teller, that’s like your job.” Quackity rolls his eyes at the blond.

“The future, Tommy, is like a puzzle. I can see some of those pieces and tell people what I actually know. The rest of the puzzle is something for them to craft on their own.”

Tubbo tried to understand, but it was quite confusing. “So how much can you see per person?”

“That also varies, some people I’m given more than others.”

“So can you tell Tubbo and mines?”

Quackity looked to the side then quickly back to the squires, “No.”

“What why?”

“Because I don’t want to! It’s late and I have to give out fortunes tomorrow for your king.”

And with that, the teller pushed the two boys out of his room and closed the door. Tommy scoffed, some teller the king knew. But he wasn’t wrong, it was getting late and the squire had to go home to his dad.

“You think that tomorrow will be ok?”

“Yeah why?”

“I’m not sure. I just have a chill down my spine, especially since Quackity rejected us.”

Tommy shrugged at his best friend, “I’m not sure what to tell you man. We’re gonna get soul cakes, candy, and maybe a fortune from Quackity. Also we finally get to pick up our costumes from the foxes shop.”

“Yeah…yeah let’s just go home...”

* * *

“Skeppy I’m tired.” Bad whined as he put the two birds away in their cage to rest, hung from the ceiling next to the window.

“Then go to sleep Bad.”

“But then I’ll be alone.”

It was clear that Bad was dozing off. His head bobbed down before snapping up, trying to widen his eyes to stay awake. The way his feet would wobble made the other four nervous of his collapse on the floor.

“Here Bad.” Skeppy picked up his sleepy roommate and gave apologetic looks to his guests, “I’m sorry, he gets like this when it’s late.”

“No it’s ok-“

“I’ll come back down to get you three into the guest bedroom once I get Bad to bed.”

George and Dream glanced at each other in shock. A guest bedroom? Was it downstairs? But then where would Skeppy work on his medicines? George assumed the kitchen of that was the case.

“Totally Skep. Big bro needs all the rest he can have.”

The other knight raised his eyebrow, “Big bro?”

“Yeah, Bad is like my bro so sometimes I just call him my brother.”

Bad is a couple years older than Sapnap so he automatically saw him as an older brother figure. Especially since the male would scold both him and Skeppy about cursing.

“So should we just go downstairs to sleep or?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know, the guest bedroom. I figured it was downstairs.”

“Oh no, it’s next door to their bedroom.”

George has to wrap his head around that statement. The knight swore there was only one door upstairs which indeed was Bad and Skeppy’s room. Unless the door between their dressers was the guest bedroom, but the two lived on a large tree, though it didn’t look big enough for another room upstairs.

“Sapnap, you’re not telling me that the guest bedroom is on the other side of the door in their room.”

“What? No that’s their bathroom! George I know you’re blind, but on the opposite side of their door is the guest door.”

Now he felt like an idiot, “……oh...”

“Maybe we need to get you new glasses.” Dream joked.

“Shut up. If anyone here needs glasses it’s you.”

“Hey! I know what I saw out there.”

“Sure, but the two people living in this bloody place haven’t even seen anything near what you described.”

Dream rolled his eyes, “Guess I got lucky.”

“I’m not sure if your friend is calling you insane lucky, but go off I guess.”

Sapnap stuck out his tongue and went outside to get their bags from the carriage. It was definitely darker than nights in the kingdom. Fog was still flowing low to the ground which unsettled the knight for a second.

Grabbing all three bags with ease, Sapnap walked towards his friends house until he heard a twig snap. He immediately looked around and took out a dagger from his pocket. Due to the lack of light besides the lanterns, Sapnap lowered his weapon and hurried back into the household.

“Jeez, no matter how many times I visit here this place will always be creepy.”

“No shit, people avoid it for a reason.” The youngest dropped the bags next to the couches and flipped off his taller friend.

“Ok guys, Bad is out cold so now I can help you into the guest room!” Skeppy suddenly appeared with a tired smile plastered on his face.

“Thanks Skeppy. These boneheads need all the help they need in your house.” The two snickers walking towards the stairs.

Just like Sap had said, there was another wooden door across from the owners room. George quickly cleaned his glasses, maybe he needed a checkup.

Opening the door, Skeppy revealed the bedroom to the three friends. To no one's surprise it was smaller than the boys room, though it was still quaint. Three twin beds laid in a row to the left side of the room, all made ready to be used. On the right sat a long dark wooden dresser with an oval mirror on the top. A little glass jar sat on the dark oak carrying a small red flower.

“You guys should rest up, we have a long day tomorrow.” Skeppy waved them goodnight, closing the door to go to his own room.

Dream immediately jumped onto the first bed, exhaustion filling him. Seemed as the drug Skeppy gave him was working.

“It’s nice that we each have our own beds.” George smiled sitting down on the last bed.

“Yeah I wonder where they got these beds from.” Sapnap casually commented jumping on the middle bed.

“What do you mean?”

“Well every time I visited, there was only one bed, aka this bed.” Pointing to the side of the bed, he showed his friends the engraved name on the wood; his own.

“Maybe they were being visited by other people?”

“I doubt that, but I’m just happy I still got to use my bed.”

Sapnap and George changed into pajamas while Dream was already knocked out. The younger wore his light red night shirt while George put on his dark blue one. Putting down his glasses on the dresser, George was the last one to fall asleep out of the three.

His mind was filled with questions around the odd day he just had, and for some strange reason he felt as though tomorrow would be weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see me screaming on Tumblr on the AU @kingteamtm! Come ask questions about the boys if yah want :>


End file.
